


Possessed

by XeonixRising



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeonixRising/pseuds/XeonixRising
Summary: Tom is possessed and it doesn't bode well for a certain demon haired Norwegian.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Possessed, Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first fic I am posting on here. I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

It was a typical day in the Eddsworld household, or so it seemed. Matt and Edd had gone to run errands, leaving Tom and Tord alone in the house.  
"Don't kill each other while we're gone!" Edd joked before getting into the car.  
Matt smiled. "Let's get a goldfish," he said.  
"Ok," Edd replied. Edd would pretty much agree to anything Matt wanted at this point.  
Tord waved from the couch. The door shut and he was alone with Tom.  
Tom was in his room. In his boredom, Tord decided to go see what he was up to. He knocked on the door. There was a strange hissing noise and the sound of some things being thrown around. Tord raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Tom?"  
"What do you want?" came the reply.  
"Oh. Well. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something. The others are gone, and, there isn't much to do."  
"Go away."  
"Oh. Ok." He sighed and turned away from the door. But before he could get 3 steps,the door was flung open and Tom stormed out. Tord jumped. Tom just went to the kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge. He pulled out a raw piece of steak and began to devour it, the blood dripping from his lips.  
"What are you, a vampire?" Tord raised his brows.  
Tom finished the steak and looked at Tord. "Today is not the day to bother me."  
"Oh sorry, didn't realize you were on your period."  
Tom stormed over to him. "I should kill you where you stand. No one is home. No one would know. I'll say you left."  
If Tord had been paying attention, he would have noticed that Tom's voice seemed slightly ...different. Tord stood his ground. "That's...really brutal.But we both know you're not capable of that." He began to walk away.  
Tom gripped his bottle of Smirnoff so tightly in his hands that it shattered.  
Tord heard it. "Ha. Classic stupid Tom..." Tom grabbed him by the back of his red hoodie. "Hva faen?!"  
"I know you told Edd and Matt that I wasn't fit to be alone. I know you tried to convince them to put me away. Well now it backfired on you. Now you're alone with me." Tord had attempted to get his friends to send Tom to Rehab for alcohol addiction, it was true. But it wasn't to get rid of him, it was to help him. But of course Tom didn't see it that way.  
"Wow, that's a punishment worse than death," Tord commented teasingly.  
"Fuck you!"  
"No thanks."  
Tom grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Tord was dazed for a moment and blinked, trying to get back to his senses. It was ok, he was used to this.  
"Is this because you cant be with me?"  
But as soon as he had time to think, Tom grabbed him by his throat and began to choke him. Tord let his hands remain by his sides, the defiant smirk still on his face. He knew the drill. Tom wouldn't go too far. He just couldn’t. The black holes that Tom had for eyes looked right at him as if searching for his soul. He stared right back. Tom squeezed his throat tighter. Tord's face was turning red now and he opened his mouth to gasp for a breath of air he couldn't get. It was ok. Tom would let go soon. But he didn't. It was then that he saw the red glow in Tom's eyes, and the general aura around him that seemed to glow red. Tord's smirk disappeared. "Faen," He thought to himself. This wasn't Tom.  
Tom was possessed. Tord's hands rushed to remove Tom's hands from his throat, frantically trying to pry them off as Tom's grip cut off all his air. The Norski kicked out at him desperately,striking his left knee hard, and Tom let go just long enough for Tord to drop down and out of his grasp, and run. He cursed, attempting to run to his room to retrieve one of his guns. Unfortunately, Tom caught up with him. He caught Tord by the arm and whirled him around at a dizzying speed,pinning him against the wall again. Tord lashed out, scratching Tom's face and hands as the possessed man once again started to strangle him. Tom lifted Tord off the ground still holding him against the wall. Tord's mouth opened wider as he tried desperately to get air, to speak, to stop this. He felt himself getting weaker and he cursed himself for teasing Tom today. He didn't know it would end up like this.  
Tord's face had a bluish purple tinge to it now, his wordless pleas coming from blue lips as he panicked. Finally he felt himself slip down in Tom's hands, going limp. His eyes fluttered closed.  
Suddenly there was a yell. Edd ran into the room, looking horrified.  
"Tom! What are you doing? Stop!" Tom turned around abruptly, angrily, dropping Tord to the floor. "What did you do? Did you kill him?" Edd shouted in disbelief looking at Tord's unmoving form. Edd saw that Tom was possessed and took a step back. "No...no! Tom, snap out of it! This isn't you! Tom you might've killed Tord!" Tom hesitated on his way to Edd. His head tilted to the side as if to question that statement. Edd was shaking. "Tom. Look. Look at him."  
Tom turned back to Tord, who lay slumped against the wall. "Tom, you killed Tord." Edd's words came out in a sob.  
But suddenly something changed. The red glow faded from Tom's eyes. Tom blinked. Shook his head. Blinked some more. Looked at Tord. Now back to himself, his eyes grew wide with horror. "I did that?" He pointed at Tord.  
Edd screamed at Tom and pushed him away, running to Tord's limp body and holding him in his arms.  
"Tord! Please! Wake up! Tord!" He shook him and broke down into sobs as Tom watched in shock.  
"Give him to me," he growled softly.  
"What?" Edd looked up with a tear stained face. "No!"  
"Do it now or he'll die!"  
Edd reluctantly handed Tord over to the other man. Tom laid Tord on his back on the floor, straddling him. He opened the Norski's mouth, tilting his head back. After just a moment of hesitation he pinched Tord's nose shut and placed his mouth over Tords, giving him a long breath. He pulled away, not seeing his chest rise, and gave him another breath. Edd cried on the floor, holding one of Tord's limp hands tightly against his cheek.  
Matt had walked in and he just stared from the corner, crying silently. Tom repositioned Tord's head and gave him 3 more breaths, and this time his chest rose as the air went into his lungs. He checked Tord's pulse and cursed when he did not find one.  
"Holy salamanders in a science project!" He took off Tord's red hoodie so he could get better access for CPR and locked his hands together before placing them on Tord’s chest. He pushed down hard, giving 30 compressions, watching his friends’ face for any sign of life. Then he went back to mouth to mouth.  
"Tord. Please come back," Edd whimpered. "We need you. We love you, please come back."  
Tom remained calm, although inwardly his heart was beating a mile a minute and he was panicking. Tord couldn't die! He couldn't die and he couldn't die because of HIM especially. He might hate the commie sometimes but he didn't deserve to die. He promised himself right then and there that if Tord survived, he would never lay a hand on him again unless it was in self defense. Tom continued CPR for the next five minutes, while Edd continued to sob and Matt had collapsed to the floor holding his mirror for dear life.  
"Tom," Edd finally said. "He...he's gone. You... You have to stop. He...he..." He couldn't even speak. He ran his friend's hand against his cheek and kissed it,quietly murmuring apologies. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left. I didn't know... I didn't know. Tord please..."  
There was a shriek from the corner and Tom looked up to see Matt running over, throwing himself on top of Tord. Tom started to protest but couldn't find the words. He felt grief well up in his chest, the most sickening feeling he had ever known. Matt kissed Tord's forehead and cheeks, getting tears all over him.  
"He's gonna be annoyed by that," Tom thought to himself with a bit of humor, but then it hit him: Tord wasn't going to be alive to be annoyed by it.  
With a cry of despair and frustration, he pushed Matt out of the way and began to do CPR again. He pushed down on Tord's chest as hard as he could, and they heard a crack as one of Tord's ribs broke. Edd and Matt cringed. "Tom, he's gone. Stop. Please stop," Edd begged. But Tom wouldn't stop. He kept pumping his chest and breathing into him, not wanting to accept that he was dead. As Tom breathed into him once more, Tord coughed weakly. Tom's heart soared.  
"W-what?" Edd hardly dared to believed it. Tom pulled away to look at the man underneath him.  
Tord was struggling back to consciousness. Tom gave him another breath and this time Tord opened his eyes and gasped for breath, drawing air into his lungs like someone who had been underwater for a long time.  
"Tord!" Matt and Edd screamed, burying him in a hug. Tom moved them away.  
"Let him breathe."  
They obliged.  
Tord rolled over on his side and coughed and hacked, clutching his chest. Tom rubbed his back. "Just breathe...just breathe..."  
After a few minutes, Tord spoke: "I-h-hate you." Tom smiled, a genuine smile.  
Tord was back.  
"I love you too." He replied, leaving Tord in shock.  
He looked at him questioningly. "What?" But before Tom could say anymore, the other two were hugging the other man, crying tears of happiness. He looked over Matt's shoulder at Tom. Tom smiled at him


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord goes to the hospital and a secret is revealEdd. Puns.

Shortly after the incident, Tom drove Tord to the hospital so he could be checked out. His chest was hurting badly from the broken rib and with every breath he drew, a wave of pain went through him. As a result he attempted to breathe as shallowly as possible.  
Tom kept looking over at him worriedly. Tord wanted to speak but there was so much going through his mind that he stayed quiet. This worried Tom a lot. "Tord, you alright?" he finally said. Tord just nodded. Tom pursed his lips and kept driving. He felt terrible for the situation he had put the other man in. Finally they arrived at the hospital. Tom parked and came around to the passengers side door to open the door for Tord but Tord got out himself before Tom could help him. He walked reluctantly through the doors of the emergency room. He hated hospitals so much. Basically unless there was a sexy nurse there, he saw no reason to have to be stuck in a hellhole like that or confined to a bed.  
As he neared the reception desk, he stumbled and almost fell, and Tom grabbed his arm to steady him. Tord just slapped him away. "Stop it Thomas." He was in pain and he was still angry. Thankfully, they were admitted within 10 minutes, and Tord sat on the bed waiting for the nurse while Tom sat in a chair nearby. The nurse came in with her clipboard.  
"So, what brings you here today?"  
Tord glared at Tom. "My rib is broken."  
“OK, we’ll take some x-rays to make sure but how did that happen?"  
Tord heaved a sigh.  
Tom looked at the nurse and then at the floor, rubbing the back of his head. "I...I uh. had to give him CPR and...yeah."  
"Do you mind me asking what happened?"  
"Does it matter?" Tom snapped suddenly. "Just take care of him. He's in pain, can’t you see that?!"  
The nurse looked slightly shocked, and so did Tord.  
"Alright. Well. Let me listen to your heart and lungs." She took out a stethoscope and ran her hand underneath Tord's shirt to place the stethoscope against his chest.  
"Heart beat is good, but a little fast. Take a deep breath in, hold it, and breathe out. Again. Alright. Lungs seem clear." She removed the stethoscope. She then put a blood pressure cuff on Tord's arm. He grimaced a little as it squeezed his arm and was happy when it was taken off. "Blood pressure is high. But that’s normal with trauma like this. Alright, the doctor will be with you shortly." She closed the curtain and left.  
Tord and Tom were left in silence.  
"Sooo..." Tom attempted to start a conversation. "How do you feel?"  
"How do you think I feel?"  
"Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Whoever did that to you back there, that wasn't me. I know we don't get along and I know we fight and we say stuff we don't mean but I would never kill you. I'm sorry, Tord."  
Tord was silently fighting back his emotions and refused to look at Tom as he lay on the bed. Finally he said, "Why did you save me? So Edd and Matt wouldn't hate you? So they wouldn't think you were a monster?"  
Tom sighed. "I can't believe you think so low of me. Ok, I can believe it. But still. I saved you because I...it was the right thing to do."  
Tord's face showed anger now. "...because it was the right thing to do..."  
"Yeah! What...what do you want me to say? I..."  
"Just leave me alone Thomas."  
Tom was very lost at the moment. He didn't understand why Tord was angry at his response. But Tord was angry because he wanted Tom's reason for saving him to be because he cared about him. Not just because it was the right thing to do. Tom did care about Tord but he wasn't exactly sure how to show it. Plus he didn't remember if Tord recalled when he had said he loved him. Maybe Tord thought it was a joke.  
The doctor came in and took Tord to get some x-rays. They showed that indeed one of his ribs was broken. They gave him a bunch of painkillers and sent him off with instructions to keep it iced. They told him to limit his activity and that it would take anywhere from 3 to 6 weeks for the rib to heal by itself. There was not much more they could do. They warned him that developing pneumonia was a possibility and if anything changed, to come back right away.  
Tord and Tom walked back to the car and drove to drop off his prescriptions. On the way home, Tom couldn't handle the silence anymore. For Tord to be silent was wrong, just wrong. So often he had wished the red hooded man would just shut up and leave him alone, but somehow, now, the silence was too much to bear. He looked over to the other man to see him clutching his chest and wincing in pain. Every breath he took was an effort. Tom felt shame wash over him. He wrapped an arm around Tord's shoulders and surprisingly, Tord did not try to move away. Tom was even more surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Holy handcuffs on a hamburger! Tord?!" He almost ran them off the road.  
"What the hell?" Tord gasped, quickly wiping his eyes and grabbing the steering wheel so they didn't hit the sidewalk.  
"Sorry. Sorry. Dammit."  
Tord began to curse in Norwegian until he calmed down enough to realize that Tom, of course, did not speak Norwegian and had no clue what he was saying other than knowing he was quite obviously not pleased. "Pull over!" he demanded. And Tom did as he was told, pulling over to the side of the road and putting the car in park. "Why are you driving like that?" Tord exclaimed.  
Tom took a deep breath. "Alright. Listen. We need to talk. Do you remember what I said to you in the house? after you said you hated me?"  
"...ye...es?"  
"Well, I meant it. I mean, I mean it. I really do."  
Tord's heart sped up. "Meant what?"  
"What I said."  
"Then say it." Tord was torn between anticipation and fear. His heart sped up more and more. Could this actually be real?  
Tom looked directly into the Norski's grey eyes. "Tord. I love you."  
Tord smiled and promptly passed out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbyes' the only way."

Tord woke up in his bed, with Tom's arm wrapped around him. At first he thought it was a dream, and closed his eyes again to try to make it last as long as possible. But he soon realized it wasn’t a dream when Matt's screams made him jolt up.  
"MY FACE!"  
Tord chuckled softly. What had Matt done now? He leaned over and looked at Tom's sleeping face. "I'm sorry I didn’t get to say it back, but, jeg elsker deg," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Tom's forehead. Tom murmured something in his sleep and drooled. Tord smiled and gave him his Tommie Bear to hold. Tom clutched it tightly to his chest and rolled back over.  
Tord slowly got out of bed and walked into the living room. For a moment he had forgotten all the pain but it came back and hit him like a ton of bricks as soon as he started walking.  
"Agh..." He stopped and held his chest for a moment, and attempted to take a deep breath. He knew he would have to take the painkillers and wondered if Tom had picked them up.  
He heard muffled crying from the bathroom. "Matt?" he questioned, opening the door just a notch. Matt was kneeling on the floor sobbing with his face in his hands.  
"My-my-my face!" he wailed.  
"Uh, what happened to your face?"  
Matt's head shot up. "Todd?!"  
"Uh. It's Tord."  
"Tord! You're alive!"  
"Wait what."  
Before he could react Matt had sprang up from the floor and hugged the wide-eyed Tord. "Ahh...Matt, Matt, my chest..." he complained, trying to push him off.  
Matt gasped and pulled away covering the single zit he had in the middle of his forehead. "WAIT DONT LOOK AT ME I’M HIDEOUS!"  
"I...wasn't looking at y-"  
"GO AWAY I'M A MONSTER!"  
"Wha...o-ok...?" Tord backed out of the bathroom with raised eyebrows. He figured it would be best to wake Tom up now and see if he had gotten the painkillers.  
He walked back into his room and gently shook Tom. "Tom?"  
Tom opened his eyes and looked up at him through a blurry gaze, wiping his eyes. "Hmm? Oh hey Tord."  
"Hello. Uh I was wondering, did you pick up my prescriptions?"  
Tom nodded. "Yeah, they are in the kitchen."  
Tord went to leave but Tom sat up and grabbed his arm gently. "Hey. Wait. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"About last night...that was the second time I said I love you and you didn't reply. I really want to know how you feel."  
Tord smiled and placed his palm against Tom's cheek, then pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. Tom's eyes went momentarily white and then went back to normal. After a few moments, Tord slowly pulled away gazing into Tom's black eyes. "Jeg elsker deg."  
And that, at least, was an expression Tom knew. 

Tord woke up to the sound of screaming. He rolled over in bed, his hands immediately searching for the warm body of Tom beside him.  
But Tom wasn't there. He knew something was wrong. "Faen." He forced himself out of bed, his heart beating fast, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Thankfully the pain wasn't as bad as it was before since he had taken some painkillers. However, they made him slightly dizzy and as he walked down the hall he almost fell a few times and had to steady himself against the wall. "Woah."  
He followed the screaming, and realized it was Matt. The orange haired man had plastered himself up against the living room wall, his hands up in front of him with an expression of horror on his face. Tord couldn't see anyone around so he was confused. "Matt? What's wrong?" He walked toward him.  
Matt couldn't speak. He put one hand over his own mouth and pointed behind Tord. Tord slowly turned around to see Tom. Except, it wasn’t Tom. Not anymore.  
The red eyes and glowing aura gave it away. "For the love of...!"  
They had to find a way to fix this. Or it would just keep happening. Tom slowly walked toward Matt and Tord.  
"Matt," Tord said, "Run. Get out of here. Now."  
Matt didn't have to be told twice. Tord stood facing Tom. "Tom. I don’t want to hurt you. I have a weapon. I will use it."  
Tom laughed. But it didn't sound like Tom. It sounded sinister and amused. "You have no weapon."  
Somehow he knew...  
Part of Tord wanted to call for Edd. Maybe he could help? But he didn't want to put his friend in danger too.  
"Tom. It's Tord. We are friends. Maybe...maybe more than that now. Please...Tom I know you're in there."  
Tom kept moving closer.  
"Tom. Please. Please don't do this."  
He moved even closer, until he was face to face with Tord.  
Tord held his breath as Tom leaned in close until their lips were almost touching. Tord was frozen and didn't dare to move. After what had happened last time he was truly terrified. "Tom. Thomas. I love you. And even if these are the last words I say I want you to know that. I love you and I'm sorry for a-anything I ever d-did to hurt you." His voice was shaking now as he forced himself to stare into Tom's red glowing eyes. Tord closed his eyes and waited for whatever Tom had in store for him.  
"Mitt hjerte er din, min elskede." (My heart is yours, my beloved) he said through trembling lips.


	4. Chapter Four

The possessed Tom seemed to hesitate. So long that Tord finally opened his eyes slowly to see what was going on.  
Tom's hand reached out for Tord's neck and Tord flinched and turned, curling up against the wall, but suddenly Tom pulled back forcefully, as if it was taking everything inside him. He looked like he was fighting against every bone in his body. He cried out and dropped to the floor, digging his nails into the carpet. Tord stared down at him, realizing he was fighting against the unseen force inside him.  
"T-Tom. T-there you go. Fight it. You-you can do this. It isn't you." Tom looked like he was in pain as he curled himself up into a ball now and rocked back and forth on the floor. Tord tried to fight the urge to comfort him. It was too risky. Yet it's all he wanted to do. Tord slowly knelt down beside him and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. "To-" Before he could say anymore, Tom let out an inhuman cry that echoed throughout the entire house, and he jumped on top of the other man.  
"No! N-no no no! Tom! No!" Tord cried, trying to force him off. But Tom's strength was magnified now, and there wasn't much he could do to move him away. He kicked out at him, but every kick felt like it hurt him as well, because he didn't want to hurt Tom.   
"Edd!" he finally screamed.  
"Edd is gone," was the only reply, as Edd walked into the living room with the same red glowing eyes.  
"Nooooooo!"  
Suddenly, the front door was kicked open. Matt stood there in the doorway.  
"Enough is enough!"  
All three of them looked at him in shock. Tom actually let go of Tord. Tord took the opportunity to scramble up from the floor and run towards Matt. He hid behind Matt. In Matt's hand was a bottle of holy water and he had a determined look on his face.  
He threw the holy water onto Tom and Edd. Immediately they began to scream and Tord hated to hear it. But when it was over, Tom and Edd lay in a heap together on the floor drenched in holy water. It was then that he realized Matt was dressed in a priests robe and holding a cross.  
The sight was so shocking he couldn't look away. Once he snapped out of it, Tord looked just long enough to make sure Edd and Tom were breathing before hightailing it out of there and into his room. He began to throw things into a suitcase.  
He couldn't stay here. This was the second time Tom had tried to kill him. No, not TOM, he had to remind himself. The THING that possessed him.  
And although it seemed that Matt's holy water had vanquished the demon, he couldn't take anymore chances. It was hard to distinguish his feelings between the real Tom and the possessed Tom and frankly he didn't feel safe around Tom anymore.   
Tord lay outside in the cold, curled up in a blanket in the middle of an alley. He never thought it would come to this.  
He shivered and sniffled, wrapping the blanket even tighter around himself as a cool breeze floated through the dark corridor. Part of him wanted to go back, to throw himself into Tom's arms and cry. The other part was angry at Tom, for allowing himself to be possessed in the first place. (maybe he couldn't help it, his mind reasoned) and also for the fact that he didn't know how to trust him now. It just figured that it had to take a near death experience for them to admit their love, and then, another one to tear them apart again. "C-classic s-stupid T-Tom," he muttered, shaking. He began to cough. Every cough made his chest ache with pain. He wrapped his arms around himself to try to stop it. He wondered if Tom was looking for him. He wondered if Matt and Edd were freaking out. They probably were. But then again, they didn't need him there. They would be just fine without him. He closed his grey eyes and allowed the thoughts to take over.  
A cough that wasn't his own snapped him out of his thoughts. He whirled around to see a figure in a blue hoodie standing there beside him, his hands in his pockets, looking very guilty and apologetic, although hopeful. Tord couldn't believe he hadn't heard Tom coming. He instinctively drew back further against the wall.  
Tom let out a small gasp. Seeing Tord do that actually hurt him. He opened his mouth and reached out his hand to the other man. "Tord..."  
"Get away from me, whoever you are," Tord hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Don't be an idiot." Tom stepped closer. "I'm not...I'm not possessed anymore. Matt took care of it. He basically made us bathe in the holy water to make sure and then did some kind of ritual to cleanse the house. Who knew he actually knew about things like that..."  
Tord stayed quiet. Tom kneeled next to him, causing Tord to inhale sharply in fear. "Are you serious, commie? Are you actually afraid of me?"  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Obviously you are. It's all over your face. Here, let me touch you."  
Tord looked into Tom's black eyes and watched as his hand came to rest upon his shoulder. "See? I'm not going to hurt you." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm fuckin sorry and I don't know what else to say or what to do but you have to forgive me."  
"Why?"  
There was a pause.  
"Because...because I adore you, Tord. Every stupid thing about you. Your hair. Your eyes. Your accent. The way you manage to push all my buttons at one time. That takes talent."  
Tord smiled a little.  
"Listen, if anything happens again you have my permission to leave and never come back. I'll understand, because I don't want to hurt you. But right now, I really can't live with myself without making this better." Tom leaned closer. It was then that Tord smelled the alcohol on Tom's breath and realized he had been drinking. Though he wasn't drunk yet, Tord had a feeling that if he refused to come home, it wouldn't take long for Tom to become completely shitfaced drunk. "The hell are you staring at, commie?"  
Tord snapped to attention. "What? Oh. N-nothing." He started to cough again, bending over and covering his mouth.  
Tom looked at him worriedly. "Come on, we have to get you home. Remember what the doctor said about pneumonia? You'd be the one idiot to run out into the cold and catch it. We'll get you home and I'll run you a warm bath and make you tea. Deal?"  
Tord had to admit that tea and a warm bath sounded amazing right about now. Especially since the cold was basically penetrating his insides, chilling him to the bone and making it impossible for him not to shiver. He wanted to be stubborn but a new wave of coughing convinced him that any further stubbornness on his part would be very stupid.  
He nodded and Tom picked him up, making Tord gasp in surprise. "What...what are you doing?"  
"Are you blind? I’m taking you home."  
"But..." Tord went silent. Tom's arms were warm, and so was his comfy blue hoodie. So much so that Tord found himself burying his face in it as he shivered.  
As Tom walked home with him, Tord finally decided he didn't care anymore and wrapped his arms around Tom tightly.  
Tom smiled. "Stubborn little commie."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff ahead!

Tom brought Tord back to the house. It was late at night so Matt and Edd were asleep. He sat him down on the couch in front of tv with his favorite tv show. He walked into the kitchen to make some hot chamomile tea with honey and a little bit of sugar. He brought it to Tord who sipped it gratefully. "Thanks." The tea coated his throat and stopped the coughing for now, which was a very good thing because with every cough his chest hurt worse.  
"I'll be right back," Tom said. He went to the bathroom to prepare a bath for Tord. He was beginning to realize he actually enjoyed pampering and taking care of Tord. He put some strawberry scented bubble bath into the tub as well as Epsom salts to soothe any aches Tord might have.   
Once the bath was ready he went and got Tord. Tord thanked him and closed the door. He stripped off his clothes and slipped slowly into the tub. "Ahhhh...mmmm..." he moaned. The warm water felt so good.  
Instead of actually leaving, Tom had just sat his behind against the door. Tord's moaning caught him off guard and he rubbed the back of his neck, fighting the urge to ask if everything was okay in there. Because if he asked then that would be admitting that he was still there listening.  
Tord slipped all the way under the water and closed his eyes. The only sound he heard was the water around him. It was soothing. He relaxed, for the first time since the incident. It was so quiet that Tom wanted to check on him. But he didn't. He knew he was only being paranoid. Everything was fine. Taking a bath isn't exactly supposed to be a loud affair. Tom laughed at himself quietly.  
Tord stayed under as long as he could hold his breath and then came up for air sighing happily. He moved around in the water a little and started to amuse himself by popping the bubbles. Then when he got tired of that, he blew bubbles in the water and started laughing.  
Tom raised his eyebrows. WHAT exactly was he DOING in there? "Weirdo..." he mumbled.  
The water started to get cold so Tord started to drain some of it so he could put more hot water in.   
Tom got up from the floor and stood, figuring Tord would be done now. But then he remembered... he hadn't brought in any clean clothes. He hurried to Tord's room to grab something for him.  
Meanwhile Tord was refilling the bathtub. Waste of water? Nah. It was all worth it.  
Tom looked through Tord's drawers feeling slightly awkward. "Uh...boxers, boxers...where are you?" Finally he pulled out a pair of boxers. He couldn't see what was written on them in the dark. He then grabbed a long red t-shirt and went back towards the bathroom...only to hear the water running again. This time he had to ask. He leaned against the door. "Uh...Tord? What...exactly are you doing in there?"  
Tord couldn't hear him over the sound of the running water. Tom sighed. "Tord???" he called louder. What the hell was that stupid commie doing, trying to make the bathroom into a pool?!  
Well, Tom thought with some aggravation, it wouldn't be the first time a room in this house was made into a pool.  
The water kept running and now there were some more moaning sounds. Finally Tom couldn't take it any longer. He burst inside.  
Tord was laying with his head under the faucet with his eyes closed and his hand around...well, you know.  
"HOLY HERMIT CRABS IN A WHORE HOUSE!" Tom exclaimed, falling backwards.  
Tord popped his head out of the tub and shrieked. The hentai magazine he was holding went flying into the air, hitting Tom in the face with a picture of a hentai girl. Tord splashed like a madman and grabbed at the shower curtain to hide himself, but only succeeded in making it fall down, curtain rod and all. The curtain rod hit him in the head and knocked him out, while somehow in the ruckus Tord's boxers ended up on Tom's head.   
When Tom finally recovered from his shock, he stood up pulling off the boxers. And boy was he surprised at what he saw. On the pair of black silky boxers was written in red letters: "Red Leader."  
"Red Leader? Wait...Tord...what exactly does that mean-" he stopped talking when he saw Tord was unconscious and under the water. "Oh for the love of Jehovah.."  
He ran over and pulled Tord out, laying him on the mat next to the tub. "Shit. Shit shit shit. Tord, are you ok?" He shook the other man.  
Tord stirred. "Ugh. Tom. I'm going to kill you."  
Tom sighed in relief. "In the name of all that is holy I swear, you ARE going to be the death of me."  
He stroked Tord's forehead gently and covered Tord with a big towel. "That might leave a bruise. Careful getting up, ok?"   
Tom turned to get up and leave, but then stopped. He looked down at the wet Tord. "Dry off, get dressed, take your pain pills and then come into my room, ok?"  
Tord nodded. Tom bent down and kissed his forehead.   
"You drive me insane but I swear I love you."


	6. Chapter Six

Tom waited in his room for Tord to come in. He sat on the edge of his bed thinking anxiously. Tonight was the night that he was going to ask Tord out.  
He didn't want to wait any longer. His feelings had increased tenfold over the past few days and he saw no reason to keep up pretenses. He just wanted all the fighting and arguing to be over for good. He wanted to hold the Norwegian and protect him. He had a note and was turning it over and over in his hands nervously. After what seemed like an hour of waiting (which was only about 10 minutes),  
Tord knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Tom's voice shook.  
Tord walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around awkwardly. "Uh, where should I...?"  
"Just sit here." Tom motioned beside him to the bed.  
"So what's this about?" Tord asked as he sat down.  
Tom took a deep breath and shoved the note at him. "Here. Just read this."  
"Uh. Ok?" Tord took the note and began to read it. His face turned bright red as he read the words out loud:  
"Roses are red,  
Violets are blue   
I don’t know why I love a commie like you  
you drive me crazy  
you took my room  
but without the sunshine  
no flower can bloom.  
I love you, Sunshine Lollipops.  
Will you go out with me?"  
Tom had his head down looking sheepish and embarrassed. Oh why did he do this? Why did he write that? He was never going to live this down. It was horrible. It was the lamest thing he had ever done. Tord was going to laugh at him. He would tell Matt and Edd. They would all laugh. He would have to hide in his room and drink all day. He would have to move out. He would have to change his name. He would have to...  
"Yes," Tord said.  
Tom jerked his head up. "What?"  
"I said yes. I will go out with you. Now don't make me say it again."  
Tom surprised him by pulling him into a passionate kiss and Tord melted immediately.   
Tom gently hauled Tord up onto the bed, and laid down on his side with his arms wrapped tightly around Tord's waist. "Mine," he said. Tord smiled as Tom pulled the blankets over them.   
"All yours."  
Tom couldn't resist: he licked Tord's cheek. "Tommmmm" Tord complained, wiping the saliva off his face. Tom just chuckled.   
"But you taste so good...."   
Tord blushed. "yeah yeah..."  
Tom brushed his hand lightly over Tord's warm stomach in gentle strokes and Tord wiggled backwards into him, loving his touch. All his fear was gone, to be replaced with a beautiful warmth, a feeling of belonging that he couldn't describe. All his mind could come up with was "This is home."   
Tom let out a long sigh of happiness. "I love you so damn much."  
"I love you too."  
Tom kissed his cheek and closed his eyes still holding him tightly. It was hard for him to put into words exactly the emotions he was feeling in that moment but he figured "I love you" would have to suffice. In fact, he more than loved Tord. He was IN LOVE with Tord. He adored Tord from the bottom of his heart and soul. He couldn't believe how wonderful things could be now that he had actually allowed himself to open up to him. The commie was beautiful. He was perfect. Why had he not realized what he was missing? It was fear, he supposed. He hid his emotions with anger and pretended apathy, just so he would not have to be afraid of Tord, or of what Tord could do to his heart. Tom slowly fell asleep with his Tord in his arms, dreaming of their future together. Tord had already fallen asleep, and Tom drifted away peacefully to the sound of the Norwegian's gentle breathing.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt goes missing.

When they woke up in the morning, the sun was just coming in through the window. Tord blinked and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Tom's arms were still around him, though they had relaxed some as Tom had fallen asleep. Tord looked down at the arms around him and it was in that very moment that he realized...he couldn't do what he had planned. He couldn't betray his friends. He certainly couldn't betray Tom.   
This was the week Tord was supposed to get his giant robot and leave to go back to his army. He still wanted his army...he couldn't just abandon them...but there had to be a better way of doing things. A way in which Tom wouldn't end up hating him, and they could still be together. Amazing how things can change in just a few days...  
He sighed as his stomach rumbled. He didn't want to get out of Tom's arms. He lay there a while longer, then finally the nagging hunger became insistent and he slipped from his arms carefully so as not to wake him.   
As he headed into the kitchen, it was still a little dark and no one seemed to be awake; that was, until he saw Edd sitting in the dark at the kitchen table, the light from his cellphone illuminating his face. Edd looked like he had been crying. "Edd?" Tord asked. "Are you alright?" Edd shook his head.   
"Matt isn’t home yet. He's never done this before. He's never spent the whole night out. I still have no calls, no messages." Edd's voice broke.   
"Where do you think he could be?" Tord came over, draping an arm around his friends shoulders, temporarily abandoning his quest for food.   
"I-I don't know. He said he was going to the grocery store last night. I should have known something was wrong. He never goes anywhere alone..."  
"Well, don't worry. I'm sure he will be back soon. Everyone needs a little freedom now and then, you know? Heh, maybe he met a girl or something!"  
Edd nodded, but he didn't look too happy at the prospect of Matt finding a girl. "Thanks Tord."  
"You're welcome." He strode over to the fridge and took out the cooked bacon that Edd had left inside, stuffing it into his mouth and sneaking away with it. He might have sympathy for Edd, but that still didn't mean he would let him have the bacon.   
"Tord?" Edd said suddenly, just as Tord was about to make it back into Tom's room. "Why are you going into Tom's room?"  
Tord blushed and quickly swallowed the bacon in his mouth before replying: "Oh. UHM well...he...we...um..."  
Tom came out of the room, covering his mouth as he yawned. He wrapped his arm around Tord's shoulders. "We are together now, Edd."  
Edd's mouth dropped open, and he actually smiled. "REALLY?"   
"Yep."   
Tord bit his lip and looked up at Tom.   
"Oh my cola, I thought this day would never come!" Edd got up and hugged them both as they laughed.   
A half hour later.....  
Edd screamed: "TORD DID YOU TAKE MY BACON?!"  
Tord couldn't help but laugh as he hid under the bed covers with Tom.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's disappearance is explained. And the reason is more sinister than they could have imagined...

It had been a week since Matt had gone missing. Edd was a wreck. Tom and Tord were both very worried. They couldn't imagine where he could be. The police had been called and a missing persons report had been filed. Edd had even enlisted help to put missing person signs all over town. He purposely picked the best picture of Matt he could find, so that Matt wouldn't be upset when he came back and saw all the pictures around town. "He'll be famous!" Edd thought to himself, trying to cheer himself up. "He'll be so happy to see that his face is all over the town!" But inside Edd was dying. He was afraid Matt might not come back. He spent all day crying in his room.   
That evening, around 5 pm, there was a knock on the door. Edd leapt out of his bed and ran to the door, somehow getting there faster than Tom and Tord, who had been in the living room. He opened the door. "MATT!" He yelled, throwing himself into the ginger haired man’s arms. Matt held Edd closely, rubbing his back as tears streamed down Edd's face. "Oh Matt, where were you? I was so worried. I...I thought maybe you were d-dead!" he burst into sobs.   
"I'm alright, Edd. But I need to speak with Tord." Edd looked at him in confusion, and Matt added, "Alone."   
Tom and Edd both looked at Tord like, "did you have something to do with his disappearance?" and Tord looked right back with a confused expression.   
Matt broke free of Edd's arms and strode over to Tord, taking him by the arm roughly. "We have things to discuss."   
Tom growled warningly. "Be careful with him, his ribs are still healing."   
Matt ignored him and practically dragged Tord into his room.   
"Ok, what the hell is up with him?" Tom asked Edd. "What does Tord have to do with this?"  
"I don't know..." Edd answered, wringing his hands together. "I don't understand...he...he didn't even seem happy to be back..." 

Tord was incredibly confused by Matt's behavior. "Where were you?" he asked. "What happened?"  
Matt took a moment before replying, as Tord stared at the taller man, realizing that something was very...off.   
"I tried to stay away," Matt said slowly. "I resisted it as long as I could. I'm sorry."   
"What? What do you mean?" Tord found himself backing away.   
"I'm sorry Tord. When I stopped Tom and Edd from harming you, it came at a price." Matt stepped closer, looking sad. "The demon entered me instead. I allowed it, to save the others. But it's hungry, Tord. And it's not me that it wants." Matt stepped even closer, until he was face to face with the wide-eyed Tord. "It's you." Matt's eyes flashed red and he grabbed Tord by the collar, holding him up in the air.   
Now his voice was different. "You will destroy them if I let you live. You cannot be allowed to live, Red Leader." Tord struggled and kicked and yelled for Tom.   
"H-how do you know about that?" he gasped.  
"I know everything."   
Tom came running but the door slammed shut in his face. "What the hell???" He tried the door knob but it wouldn't budge. "TORD?"   
"Tom, he's possessed!"  
"HOLY...." Tom was so shocked he couldn't even think of a 'holy' sentence to use. He tried to knock the door down. Edd ran over and tried to help.   
"How could this happen again?" he cried.   
"I don't know, but we have to get Tord away from him!"   
"I see the destruction you will leave in your path. You will destroy everything they hold dear. This world will be reduced to ashes at your feet," Matt said. "One man cannot be allowed to take over the world."   
"I'm not, I wasn't going to...I changed my mind!"  
Matt laughed evilly. "Oh Tord. You have always been such a terrible liar. Only these fools fall for it."   
He slammed Tord hard against the wall with inhuman strength, and Tord groaned in pain, as every bone in his body rattled. "W-wait!"   
But Matt did it again, this time leaving a hole in the wall and Tord was reduced to silence as the pain became too much to bear.   
Tom finally managed to knock the door down and glared at Matt. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He stood there panting and angry, with his fists clenched.   
"Oh Tom, you don't know?" Matt said, slowly turning his head around, without moving his body or letting go of Tord.   
Edd covered his mouth with his hands and whimpered. "Oh my god...Matt..."  
"Don't know what?" Tom spat.  
"Tord's little plan."   
Tom's expression changed to one of confusion. "What plan?"  
"To take over the world, of course. And leave you and your friends with nothing. Not even a house. He has an entire army! Oh yes, he's been hiding a lot from you." Matt turned back to Tord. "Aren't you, Red Leader?"   
That was when Tom had a flashback to the boxers he had found in Tord's room, with the words "Red Leader" on them.   
"Holy shit."


	9. Chapter Nine

"Tom, it's not true. Ok, ok it's true but let me explain!" Tord said. "I have an army, yes. I left something behind here, and I came back to get it and take it back to my army, but I changed my mind! I can't leave you! Not after everything that happened."   
Tom was completely dumbfounded. "You have a frickin ARMY?"  
"Yes. Yes. I'll explain everything, just please get him off of me!"  
"Why should I?" Tom sounded angry. "You only came back to betray us?"   
"No no no you don't understand! I never wanted to betray anyone, I just..."  
Matt slammed him into the wall again. "Enough."   
Tord's head spun and he felt dizzy. Shit, he was going to pass out. "M-Matt...please..."  
"I'm not Matt, you idiot."   
"Please. Please get out of him," Edd pleaded. "I want Matt back."   
Matt turned back to Tom and Edd. "I will finish off this sad excuse for a human and then I will leave. You will have Matt back."   
Edd didn't know what to do. He looked at Tom.   
"No," Tom said suddenly. "You can't kill him. He may be a sad excuse for a human but he's MY sad excuse for a human. And I love him."   
Matt laughed. "Try stopping me." He slammed Tord against the wall again, knocking him out successfully this time. Tom could see that Tord's head had started to bleed. Tom ran forward and tried to tackle Matt to the ground. Matt was too strong and easily shoved Tom off. "What on earth makes you think you are going to stop me?"  
"THIS." And that was when Tom's eyes began to glow red.   
Matt looked shocked for a split second, and then his expression went blank again. He dropped Tord to the floor and walked over to Tom, lifting his fist. Tom growled and grabbed Matt's fist, using all of his body strength to move it backwards until Matt gave in. "You will not win this," Tom said.  
"We'll see." Matt took out a knife.   
"NO!" Edd cried out. "Matt please! Please. You have to fight this thing!" He tried to get in between Matt and Tom. Matt lunged over Edd trying to stab Tom. Tom moved out of the way and grabbed Edd, moving him aside.   
"STAY." He hissed at Edd. Edd obeyed, terrified and not sure what else to do.   
Tom circled Matt. "Don't make me kill Matt. I don't want to kill him. You say you want Tord dead because he will destroy us, but look what you are doing. YOU are destroying us. Leave him."   
"Tom you can't kill him! You can't!" Edd screamed from the corner.   
"You fool. Your little lover will destroy the entire world. How stupid are you?" Matt said.   
"Not stupid enough to believe you."  
Tom grabbed a glass vase and smashed it over Matt's head. Edd screamed in horror. Matt growled and went at Tom with the knife again, tearing a long gash in his arm. Tom yelled in pain but grabbed the knife before Matt could stab him again, forcing it out of his hands. "Last chance. Get out of him."   
Matt just smiled. "No."   
Tom roared with fury and ran at Matt, stabbing him through the chest.   
Edd gasped.   
A deafening silence seemed to fill the room, as Tom stared at Matt. Matt's hands grasped at the knife in his chest, trying to pull it out, and then he fell to the floor. The demon inside him floated out with a puff of red smoke, cackling as it faded away. They all stared at him, unable to move.   
It was Edd who broke the silence. He screamed so loudly Tom thought his eardrums might burst.   
"MATT!" Edd fell on top of his friend, caressing his cheeks. "Matt, Matt, speak to me, please!"  
Matt whimpered. "Why did you stab me, Tom?"  
The red glow faded from Tom's eyes and his fists un-clenched as he stared at the scene before him. "I...I...oh my god, Matt..." He took a knee beside him. Matt managed to pull the knife out, and blood spurted from the wound.   
"Edd? I don't want to die," Matt whimpered.   
"You wont die. You won’t die, I promise. Tom call an ambulance. Quickly." Edd took off his shirt and pressed it onto Matt's wound, wincing at the moan of pain Matt let out.   
Tom took out his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. "There's been a stabbing," he told the 911 operator. "Please hurry up." He turned his attention back to Matt.   
Matt began to shake and he grabbed on desperately to Edd's hands. "Edd I'm scared. Please don't let me die. It huurrts."  
Edd began to cry silently. "Baby I won't let you die. The ambulance is coming."   
Matt's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Baby?"  
Edd blushed and nodded. "Yeah. You're my baby. You've always been my baby." He smiled down at Matt through tears. "I love you."


	10. Chapter Ten

The ambulance came and took Matt away. Edd rode in the ambulance with him, holding his hand the entire time as they worked to stop the bleeding and keep Matt stabilized. The EMTS asked Edd what happened and he just shook his head and said, "I don't know." He was having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that Tom had actually stabbed Matt. He didn't understand ANY of this. It had all happened so fast, it was like a whirlwind in his mind. He focused on holding Matt's hand and rubbing it gently, whispering reassuring words to him.   
Meanwhile, back in the house, Tom had bandaged up his own wound the best he could, and stumbled over to Tord. "Come on Tord, wake up." He was still in shock at what he had done. Tord groaned slightly and Tom kissed his cheeks. "That's it, come on, wake up. Wake up dammit."   
Tord opened his eyes. "Why do you sound angry, what hap- oh...." it all came flooding back to him.   
"I'm putting you in bed. We can talk about all of this later."  
"But where's Matt and Edd?"  
"..."  
"Tom???"  
"We will talk about it later." Tom placed Tord in bed. "Now go to sleep." He gently wiped the blood from Tord's head with a wet cloth. It didn't take long for Tord to fall asleep, and Tom sat on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out how he was going to confront Tord about everything, and how he was going to tell him about Matt. He took out his cellphone and texted Edd, who was now at the hospital:  
"How is he?"  
"Why bother to ask?" came Edd's reply. He sat by Matt's bedside.   
"Edd. He's my friend too. I didn't want to hurt him."  
"He's in stable condition."  
"Thank God. I'll come down there in a few hours. Tord is sleeping."  
"Don't bother."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't want you here."  
Tom hesitated before replying.   
"I'm sorry."  
"STOP TEXTING ME!"  
Tom was taken aback by Edd's reply, but he stopped texting him. He crawled into bed beside Tord and held him tightly, trying not to cry.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A few hours passed. Tom had been pacing the house waiting for Edd to contact him. Tord woke up and slipped out of bed, walking over to Tom and gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Tom."  
Tom whirled around. "WHAT?" He said, a lot more harshly than he had meant to.   
"I...I was just letting you know I'm awake." He looked at him, his grey eyes almost silver.   
"Then sit down and explain some things to me."  
Tord nodded numbly and sat at the kitchen table. "What do you want me to say?"  
"You have an army. Start there."  
Tord cleared his throat. "A couple years ago, when I left, I left to claim my title as leader of the Red Army. My parents were the former leaders. They died, when I was just a baby. I know we never talked very much about my past, but...there you go. I was raised by my parent's friends, Pau and Pat. Obviously, if it had been you, I'm sure you would have gone to claim your title as well." Tord searched Tom's eyes.  
"I don't even know what to say right now."  
"Then don't say anything. I'll continue." He took a deep breath. Might as well tell it all.   
"I came back because I left something behind. A giant robot I built."  
"Where the hell are you hiding a giant robot?"  
"...in my old room...your room now... behind a secret door..."  
"Oh my god Tord."  
Tord kinda shrugged his shoulders. "You wanted to know what I was doing in my room alone all that time...I may like hentai, Tom, but not THAT much."   
Tom almost smiled at that, but was pulled back to reality by Tord's next words: "I planned to get the robot and leave. I don't know what the demon was talking about, but I would never destroy your house, or destroy the world, or whatever it said."   
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"   
Tord held out his hands and shrugged again. "Because what reason would I have to do that? I want to take over the world, not destroy it." He sighed. "Tom, I know this looks really bad, but I don't want to hurt you. This past week or so, as ridiculous as it sounds, has been the best week of my life."  
Tom raised his eyebrows.  
"Yes, even though I almost died like...what, 3 times? But who's counting?" he laughed. "It was the best week of my life because I fell in love with you."   
Toms lip moved a little, as though he might either smile or burst into tears. Then he pulled Tord into a tight hug, and Tord could feel Tom's body start to shake with held back sobs. "I almost killed Matt."  
"What???"  
"When he knocked you out, I couldn't control myself and I...I stabbed him. He's alright, he's in the hospital, Edd says he's stable, but I almost killed him."   
Tord was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Tom, there was nothing else you could've done."  
"What have I done? What if he doesn't forgive me? What if Edd doesn't forgive me?!"   
"They will. You just have to give them time." Tord moved Tom away slightly so that he could look him in the eyes, holding his shoulders gently but firmly. "Tom, you saved me." Tom nodded. "Everything will be ok, I promise." He hugged him tightly.   
Tom's cellphone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"  
It was Edd.  
"We're coming home."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Tom and Tord waited on the couch for Edd and Matt to return home. They heard them before they actually walked inside. Matt was afraid to go inside. Edd gently coaxed him inside, reassuring him that no one was going to hurt him. When Edd saw Tom, he glared at him and led Matt to his room.   
"Get some rest," he said, kissing his lips lightly. "I'll check on you." Matt nodded and snuggled under the covers with a goldfish stuffed animal.  
Edd walked back out of Matt's room, and stood in front of Tom and Tord with his arms crossed. "Now. I need YOU to explain this whole army thing." Tord explained it to Edd the same way he had explained it to Tom, and Edd seemed shocked but less angry than Tord had imagined he would be. Then Edd turned to Tom. "Now YOU explain to me why you had to stab Matt."  
"Edd, I don't know how else I was going to get rid of the demon...he was going to kill Tord..."  
"So you STAB HIM? How about ANYTHING but that? Do you realize he is never going to look at you the same way again? He's TERRIFIED of you. Frankly, Tom, I am too. I don't know if I want you here anymore."  
Tom and Tord both audibly gasped at that.  
"What?" Tom said, surprised. "But Edd...we've been through everything together, the four of us. We can get through this too."  
Edd shook his head, biting his lip hard. "No. No. We cant. Not this. Not you hurting Matt. That I cannot get through." His twisted his hands together.   
"So...what? You're just going to kick me out?" Now Tom's voice sounded indignant. He took a step forward.   
"I'm going to give you a week to pack your things and find a place to stay." It took everything inside of Edd for him not to cry as he said this. He didn't want Tom gone, but he needed to protect his Matt.   
"Are you SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?"   
Edd just turned away and walked back into Matt's room without another word. "Come on Ringo." Ringo the cat followed close behind, turning around to look at Tom as though she felt sorry for him, before entering the room. Edd closed and locked the door behind them.   
Tord stood there in shock. "I cannot believe that just happened."  
Tom shook his head. "I need to be drunk. Right now. Right fuckin now." He grabbed his bottle of Smirnoff from the fridge and began to chug it.   
Tom proceeded to get incredibly drunk. Tord attempted to stop him from drinking so much but it wasn’t easy. Tom had a seemingly endless supply of Smirnoff and Tord was worried. Tom started out angrily cursing out Edd and Matt and muttering about how stupid they were and that he would never hurt anyone. Tord kept his mouth shut and let him rant.   
Finally Tom turned to him on the couch and asked, "what do you think?" catching him off guard.  
"Uh. I think youre right," Tord said, not sure what he was agreeing to as he had zoned out after a while.   
"Ok here." Tom shoved a bottle of Smirnoff at Tord.  
"Uh, what...?"  
"Drink. Get drunk with me. Come on. Then we'll go annoy Edd."  
Tord thought about this. "I dont think it's such a good idea."  
"You just said it was!"  
"Oh."  
Tom suddenly grabbed Tord and pinched the man’s nose shut, making him open his mouth, and poured the alcohol down his throat. Tord coughed and sputtered.  
"Tom! What- what’s gotten into you? S-st-" he was cut off when the cold, burning liquid was poured down his throat once more. He winced and tried to swallow it all. Tom didn’t know when to stop, as he was so drunk, so he kept pouring the liquid until Tord was practically drowning in it. He finally managed to pull away slightly and it went all over him and the couch.   
"No! My Smirnoff!" Tom cried. He lunged forward and attempted to lick the alcohol off Tord’s soaked grey shirt.   
Tord, wet and shivering, his throat burning and tickling, coughed and sighed.   
"I think you’ve had enough. Why don’t you try to sleep?"  
"'m not sleepy." Tom slurred. But he buried his face in Tord’s chest and nuzzled him, closing his eyes. Soon he was sniveling. "W-why does Edd hate me? What did I do to deserve this? Edd was my best friend. Am I a horrible person?"   
Tord stroked his hair.  
"Edd doesn’t hate you. You’re not a horrible person. Everything is going to be alright. You’re with me. I'll never let you go."   
"Where are we gonna live?" He burst into tears.   
"I have a place. Don’t worry. We will go there tomorrow."  
"You do?? Where?" Tom looked up at him with a tear streaked face.  
"It's a surprise."   
Tom slowly stopped crying, arms wrapped around his love. Long after Tom had fallen asleep, Tord stayed awake, deep in thought. Was he really going to bring Tom to his base? How would his soldiers react? How would Tom react? And most importantly...now that his only semblance or chance for a normal life had been destroyed inadvertently by Edd...was he going to continue his plans to take over the world?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Tom woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, knocking Tord right off the bed. Tord fell to the floor with a yelp and a loud thud.   
"Ughhh," Tom groaned. "Tord?"  
"Yeah?" Tord got up with a sigh, rubbing his arm.  
"Did I knock you off the bed?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Sorry."  
But Tord was a grumpy little thing this morning. He didn’t say a word as he picked up the bedsheets that had fallen to the floor.   
Tom attempted to sit up before falling back on the bed holding his head. "Holy raisins in a rapture! How much did I drink last night?!"  
"Enough," Tord said shortly. "Get yourself together. We need to leave now, before Edd and Matt wake up."  
"What-why?" For a second Tom had forgotten what had happened the night before.  
"Because where we are going is top secret. They can’t know. The mere fact that I’m taking YOU there is ..." he trailed off, realizing he was getting agitated. "Just please get ready to go."  
Tord had already packed up the car last night with his own belongings while everyone was asleep.   
"What’s so top secret about it?" Tom asked, getting out of bed and smiling. "What have you been hiding?"  
Tord looked at him pointedly. "Do you not remember anything that happened yesterday?"  
"Oh. Ohhhh. The army. Your army base?"  
"Yes. That’s where we are going."  
"But Edd and Matt already know about your army."  
"Doesn’t mean I want them to know where my base is...or follow us."  
Tom nodded and started packing his things.   
"Tord, is there something you aren’t telling me?"  
"Like what?"  
"I don’t know, something."  
"Well, not me. Edd."  
"Edd???"  
"He has his own army, he just doesn’t know it yet. I’d prefer it to stay that way."  
Tom was beside himself. "Next thing you’ll tell me is I have an army too!"  
Tord stared at him and blinked once. Twice. "Well..."  
"I HAVE AN ARMY, COMMIE?!"  
"Tom...there’s a lot to explain and we don’t have time. I will tell you everything when we get to the base."  
Toms head was spinning. He packed the rest of his things in a daze and then stumbled to the car. Tord took off at the speed of light, leaving nothing but dust in his wake.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

When they got to the base, the sun was out and shone brightly. The warm glow made Tom feel tired and relaxed, and he yawned as he pulled their luggage out of the car.  
Tord however was anything but relaxed. He was approached by two tall, dark haired soldiers by the names of Pau and Pat. One was slightly taller than the other and both were taller than the little Norwegian. The two hugged Tord tightly and spoke in Norwegian for a few moments. Tom wished he understood what was going on. He stood there awkwardly until Tord came back over and introduced him to the soldiers. He introduced Tom as his boyfriend, which made Toms heart skip a beat. He smiled. The two soldiers looked worried, however. They took Tord aside and Tom could overhear only some of the conversation:  
Pat: his eyes. Is that who I think it is?  
Tord: it doesn’t matter  
Pat: if thats the Blue Leader’s son, I would say it most definitely does matter, sir. Is he aware?  
Tord: He doesn’t know yet. I’m about to tell him.   
Pau: sir, you need to be careful.   
Tord: I trust him.   
Tord walked back over to Tom and took his hand without another word, leading him past the soldiers to his quarters.   
He opened the door to reveal a large room, that was part office part bedroom. Piles of papers lay stacked on a desk in the corner as well as a computer. Several robotic inventions lay on a table. On the other side of the room there was a bed and couch with a tv in front. There was also a bathroom.   
"Welcome home," Tord said.  
Tom looked around. "I still can’t believe this is real. I mean I know you were hiding things but an ARMY?"  
"And a giant robot..."  
"Oh yeah, why did you leave that behind?"  
"It would have woken up Edd and Matt. I will have to go back for it when nobody is home."  
Tord looked disappointed that he had to leave his robot behind.   
"I heard them say Blue Leaders son? What do they mean by that?"  
Tord sighed. "Sit." He gestured to a chair and Tom sat looking confused. "I have no idea how else to tell you this so please don’t flip out. Your parents were the leaders of the Blue Army."  
"...what?"  
"Yes. I know this is a lot to take in."  
Tom had been adopted at a young age and didn’t remember his birth family so this was definitely a surprise.  
"How did you find out?"   
Tord rummaged through a drawer and came out with a picture of a short man in a blue suit with spiky brown hair and a rare smile. His eyes...were large and pure black.   
"...oh."   
Tom took the picture from him slowly, unable to tear his eyes away. "Father..." He then felt a spark of hope and turned back to Tord with a excited look. "Alive?"  
Tord slowly shook his head. Toms face fell. "And my mother?"  
Tord shook his head again. "What happened to them?" Tom asked.   
"As far as I've been told, during the war, my parents and yours were allies. The Green Army invaded their base and shot them. My father destroyed the Green Army as revenge, before a bomb killed him. Supposedly my mother died as well but no one has been able to prove either of their deaths. The Green Army disbanded with what was left of their soldiers and that was the end of that. But now, the Green Army is looking for their rightful leader in an attempt to start up again. That leader...is Edd."  
There was a squeak from behind them.   
Both men whirled around at the sound but saw nothing.  
Tords eyes narrowed but he figured it was just a mouse.   
For the first time ever, Toms shackles raised at the mention of Edd. He felt a surge of anger. "Edds family killed my family."   
Tord nodded. "But he must never find out. You've seen what he can do. You’ve seen his powers. (A/N: -cough- Power Edd -cough-) For him to become the leader of an army would be very dangerous for us."  
Tom nodded. "I... I feel like my whole life was...some kind of lie."  
Tom felt tears brewing in his eyes and Tord embraced him, rubbing his back, unsure how to make this better.  
Little did they know, that squeak they had heard behind them? That was Matt. He had followed them. And he had heard everything.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Edd! Edd!" Matt went running into the house in hysterics.   
"Huh? Matt? Where have you been?" Edd questioned. Matt had been missing since that morning and had forgotten to take his cellphone.   
The panting ginger took a moment to catch his breath, running his hand through his hair. Then, without so much as a lead in, he announced: "You have an army!"   
Edd stared at him. Then he smiled and began to laugh. "What? Matt, I think you might be confusing me with Tord. He said he has an army, remember?"   
"No, no!" Matt frantically shook his head. "You do too! I followed Tom and Tord this morning and they went to Tords army base and Tord told Tom that your parents were the leaders of the Green Army and Tords parents killed your parents because your parents killed TOMS parents, who were the leaders of the Blue Army!" Matt blurted out all of this without even taking a breath and when he was done he took a huge gulp of air.   
"Wait...my parents...led the Green Army?" Edd asked. Matt nodded. "And...Tord's parents killed them?" Matt nodded again. "Why...?"   
Matt looked at him with pity. He handed him letters he had found stored in Tords office. Letters Tord had hidden from Edd, letters from the army beseeching him to return. The letters contained the coordinates of the base.   
"Tord told Tom never to let you find out because of um...some reason! I think he said you were dangerous!"  
Edd's expression was stony and sad. "Excuse me a moment," Edd said. He went into his room and closed the door. Matt stood there alone, his lower lip pouting out.  
"Why don't I have an army?"   
(Que image of an army of Matt clones standing around arguing about whose face is more handsome while bombs explode around them).  
Edd went into his room and picked up a picture of his birth parents. The parents who had adopted him hadn't mentioned anything about them being in the Green Army, let alone being the leaders. Maybe they didn't even know. He supposed it was kept hush hush to protect him. He sighed, running his hands over the picture. They looked like normal people. How could this be?   
In the course of two weeks, everything Edd knew to be true and hold dear, was unraveling before his eyes. Tom had become possessed and hurt Tord and Matt, Matt had become possessed and hurt Tord. Tord had an army, Tom had an army, and now Edd had an army? If he didn't take control, it would all fall apart and he would be left with nothing. He could not let that happen.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Edd didn't leave his room for hours. When he finally came out, he plopped into a seat at the kitchen table, his face expressionless.   
"They left. I thought they were my friends but they left. They left to...to go back to their stupid armies...and betray me." His voice was low and he sounded hurt and shocked. Matt placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Edd."  
Edd didn't even look up. "My parents are dead because of the Red Army...Tord's army..." He seemed to be trying to convince himself of something. "I have to go back. I have to go to the Green Army. My army."   
"Please be careful, Edd," Matt whimpered. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."   
"Oh I'll be careful."   
\------------  
The next day, Edd showed up at the Green Army base. He threw a black coat over his green hoodie to keep out the cold. It seemed to have dropped 10 degrees since the night before and he didn't really have anything presentable to wear for his first visit to the Green Base after all these years, so he just threw on the coat.   
"Who the hell are you?" one of the guards asked.   
"Your leader," Edd answered simply. The words fell off his tongue easily, as if he were always meant to speak them.  
The guard laughed.  
Edd smashed his fist through the cement floor, leaving a hole. He then straightened up and glared at the guard. "Would you like me to break something else this time?"   
The guard's laughter died abruptly. "Wait..." he said slowly. "Edward...?" He remembered that the Green Leaders, Edmund and Essa Gold, had had a child. He examined Edd's features to see the same dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that both his mother and father possessed. His father had the same little wisp of hair that never seemed to be in place. He didn't remember the child having powers like this though...  
Edmund and Essa had been murdered by The Red Leaders, Viktor and Tove, as revenge for the deaths of the Blue Leaders, James and Ami. In turn, they set off a bomb killing the Red Leaders...or at least that is what was believed. No bodies were ever found. All three armies disbanded, with the Red Army having the most survivors. The 3 children of the leaders were thought to have survived: Edd, Tom and Tord.   
Edd held up a fist. He obviously meant business.   
"My name is Edward Gold," Edd declared. "My parents led this army. Now it is my turn. Let me through."   
The gates swung open and Edd walked in like he owned the place. "After all," he thought to himself, "I do."  
Tom was fast asleep on top of Tord when Pau and Pat came bursting into the room.   
"Sir! We have a problem," Pau said, looking very afraid.  
Tord groaned and sat up, Tom rolling off him still asleep.   
"What is it? Can’t you see I'm sleeping?"  
"Sir, the Green Army has regrouped. They say they are more powerful than ever before."   
"That's ridiculous." Tord got up and wiped his eyes. He headed over to the sink to get some water. "They have no leader."  
Pau looked even more nervous. Pat bit his lip and then said: "They say their rightful leader came back. They say he's got some kind of powers."   
Tord spit out his water and it landed on Tom, who jolted out of bed.   
"Stop spraying me with holy water!" Tom yelled, before realizing where he was and what was happening.   
Everyone looked at him before Tord pulled out his cellphone. He called Edd.  
"Hello?" Edd answered.   
"Edd? where are you?"  
"Where am I? I should ask you that question. You ran off with Tom and left me and Matt."  
"Listen Edd, this is a complicated situation..."  
"Don't I know it. You were hiding everything from me."  
"...Everything?"  
"My parents. My army. Toms army and yours. For years. How could you?"  
"It was for your own good. I was trying to protect all of us."  
"By lying?! What have I always said? Hurt me with the truth, don't comfort me with a lie. But obviously that meant nothing to you. You've put me in a very bad situation, Tord."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm going to avenge my parents. I'm going to destroy your army, if you don't disband."  
Tord actually laughed. "Edd you can’t be serious. No one is harming anyone, there is no need for war."  
"Your army killed my family. I'd say that's harm enough. You have until tomorrow to make your decision. Disband or be destroyed."   
"You don't know the first thing about leading an army."  
"That may be, but I have powers you don't."  
With that, Edd hung up.   
Tord looked at Tom. "You didn't tell him, did you?"  
"Of course not!"   
"Then how did he find out?"  
"I don't know!"  
Tord paced around the room before coming to a stop. "I have to get my robot."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Tord drove back to the house to retrieve his giant robot. Matt was the only one there when he arrived and he refused to open the door. "Matt let me in."  
"No! You’ll hurt me!"  
"I’m not going to hurt you. I am just retrieving something I left behind and then I will leave."  
Matt opened the door slightly and peeked out. "Tord? Edds really mad. What if he hurts you? What if you hurt him?"  
Tord ignored him and pushed past him. Matt followed behind worriedly. Tord went into his lab and pressed a button. He hopped into the giant red robot as Matt stared in awe.   
"Matt. For your safety I suggest you stay out of this," Tord said. And then he busted through the roof and took off into the air.   
When he got back to his base, his army was following his orders and making preparations for Edds arrival.  
He landed the robot in the field amid his awestruck soldiers. Toms eyes widened as Tord hopped down from the robot. "So that’s the robot."  
Tord nodded.   
"But what about me? I literally have no way to defend myself," Tom said  
"Other than being possessed," Tord pointed out somewhat dryly.   
"It’s not...that doesn’t happen at will. I can’t control it."  
"I won’t let you get hurt. And I really dont think Edd would hurt you. And if we can keep Edd away from an electrical source for long enough to convince him to stop, we should be fine." (A/N: I am head cannon-ing(is that even a word?) That Edd can only use his radioactive powers if they are activated by electricity, and they only last so long before they must be activated again).  
"I thought a lot of things before this week," Tom said.   
There were yells and the sound of metal breaking apart and they turned to the gates to see Edd standing there. Edd tore the gate off its hinges and threw it aside before heading straight to Tord and Tom with a determined look.  
Tord’s soldiers tried to stop him but all he had to do was hold out his hands and they would be blasted away from him.   
"I want an apology for the death of my parents," Edd said.  
"I’m not the one who..." Tord started to say, but Tom interrupted him:  
"YOU want an apology? What about MY parents? Your army MURDERED them!"  
"Edd we can’t change the past," Tord said. "We can only look to the future. Can’t we let bygones be bygones?"  
"Never. As long as the red army is functioning I will never rest. I won’t stop until I avenge my family!"  
"I spent years rebuilding this army."  
"I don’t care. You will stop now."  
"He will never give into you!" Tom cried, his hands balling into fists.  
"Alright then. You leave me no choice. I really didn’t want to hurt you Tord."  
Tord ran to his robot and climbed inside, then stood it up.   
Edd sighed. "That isn’t going to protect you."  
He held out both palms and a green light emanated from them. It began to push the robot backwards.   
"Hva faen?" Tord tried to move it forward with all his might and it would barely move. "Grrrr"   
He felt the robot start to tip backwards and he yelped holding onto the controls for dear life. As the robot slowly tipped backwards, he couldn’t hold on anymore and gravity sent him crashing into the back of the robot with a groan.   
Tom felt something snap inside him and before he knew what was happening, the spirit was back. His eyes glowed red. "Leave him, Edd."  
Edd turned his attention to Tom. "You’re possessed again? Really?" He said this somewhat boredly, as though he had just been checking the time.   
"Don’t you remember? You can’t possess something twice. I’ve BEEN this way."   
"Bring it on then."   
Tom lunged at Edd but Edd held him off with his palms. Tom was clearly not going to be a match for him. It didn’t stop him from trying though.  
"Why did your army kill my parents?" Tom said angrily, managing to sidestep Edd enough to land a punch to his shoulder.   
"Ow! I don’t know! I wasnt there! They must have done something terrible!" Edd said.   
"My parents were good people! They didn’t deserve to die!" Tom managed to get another punch in, this time landing a punch to Edds nose, which started to bleed.  
"Dammit!" Edd said. He stumbled backwards.   
Tom circled Edd in an attempt to confuse him.   
Meanwhile with Edds attention elsewhere, Tord launched the robot into the air and prepared a missile for launch. "Tom, move!" He cried out. Tom dived out of the way as Edd turned around to see a missile heading straight toward him.  
He put up his hand and the missile stopped in mid-air. Tord looked surprised but couldn’t tear his eyes away. Edd was struggling to keep the missile at bay, his hand shook and he put up another hand to add more power, a look of concentration on his face.   
Tom crawled out of hiding and looked at Tord, motioning silently to him that he was going to jump on Edd and break his concentration. Tord gave a curt shake of his head to tell him not to do it. It was too dangerous and the missile might kill Tom as well.   
But Tom didn’t listen. He ran and tackled Edd.  
"No!" Tord yelled. The missile exploded, leaving a black hole in the ground. "No. No no no no!" Tord hopped down from his robot, desperately searching for any sign of Tom.  
"Tom! Tom!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Edd emerged from the rubble, dirty and bleeding, but otherwise seemingly fine. He was carrying an unconscious, bruised Tom in his arms.   
He looked regretful, but looked at Tord as though it was his fault.  
Tord ran over but a green light shot out of Edds hand and knocked him to the floor. "Is he...is he ok?" Tord gasped.  
Edd placed a hand on Toms chest and felt for a heart beat. He nodded. Tord sighed in relief. "Let me hold him. Please. Let me take him to the infirmary. I...he might have something broken, I..."  
Edd shook his head. "We are ending this now."  
"What do you mean ending this? What are you doing?"   
"Only what you made me do."  
Edd pulled something out of his pocket that looked very familiar. The memory eraser gun.  
"Edd please no not that dont use that on him please I'll do anything..."  
Tord was pleading now and he didn’t care how ridiculous he sounded. If Edd used the memory eraser gun, it could erase not only Toms memory of what Tord had told him about his parents, but his memories of falling in love with Tord too!  
"Don’t worry, I’m going to use it on you too," Edd said. "That way nobody has to suffer anymore. Once it’s over you two can join my army."  
Pau and Pat stepped forward. "And what makes you think we will let you do that? Even if he lost his memory we would be there to remind him."  
"Actually you won’t be. Sorry guys." Edd pointed the memory eraser gun at them, pulled the trigger, and instantly they looked confused.   
Pau and Pat looked around. "Where are we?" Pat asked.   
Tord looked horrified. "Edd. Give me that. You don’t understand what you are doing."  
"No I know exactly what I am doing."   
He pointed the eraser gun at Tord who covered his face.  
But Tom had woken up, and he bit down hard on Edds hand, making him drop the gun, and subsequently, Tom.   
Tord lunged forward and grabbed the gun.   
"Ha!" He stood there triumphantly. "Now what, Edd?"   
"Tord..."  
But Tord pulled the trigger and ....  
Edd blinked and looked around. "Tord? What- what’s going on?"   
Tom, still looking a little dazed, immediately started dragging Edd toward the exit and covered his eyes. "Uh, it’s a surprise!"  
"Really? Is it the special edition coca cola poster I wanted?"  
"Uh...totally." Tom looked back at Tord. "Keep your eyes closed," he told Edd.  
"Take him home," Tord said. "I’ll take care of everything else. Call me when you get there."  
Tom nodded.  
"Wait. Tom?" Tord said.   
Tom turned around.  
"Thank you."  
Tom smiled. "Of course." He kept walking.  
"Wait," Tord stopped him again. "I love you."  
Toms smile got bigger. "I love you too."  
"Wait. Did you just...did Tord just...WHAT IS GOING ON?" Edd cried in total confusion.  
"Tord and I are a couple. I'll explain on the way home." Tom took Tord’s car and drove back to Edds house.   
When they arrived home, Tom told Edd to stay in the car. He then went inside for Matt. Matt screeched and tried to hide in the closet when he saw Tom, but Tom dragged him out. "Im sorry but you can’t be trusted to stay quiet." He pulled out the memory eraser gun.  
"Ooo. Pretty!" Matt said, before Tom rolled his eyes and shot him with it. Matt was now left more confused than ever before. "Uhhhhh...." he stared blankly at Tom.  
Tom went back outside and brought Edd into the house. He told them he was going out on a date with Tord. Before either of them could speak, Tom was in the car driving back to the base.  
Edd looked after him in bewilderment. "But...what about my surprise?" He turned to Matt. "Matt...have Tom and Tord been acting kind of strange lately?"  
The only reply Edd got was "Who's Matt?"  
Edd facepalmed.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

When Tom returned to the base, Tord ran up to him and greeted him with a kiss. He placed both palms on either side of Toms face and kissed him passionately. It started to rain lightly, and Tord took his hand and led him inside his house. It was dark when they got inside and Tom noticed Tord didnt turn the lights on.  
"Why is it...?" He started to ask, then he saw it: the kitchen table was set up with a romantic candle- lit dinner for two. It was chicken marsala with rice and vegetables. Tom smiled. "Tord, you shouldn’t have."  
"Of course I should have." He led him to the table and pulled out his chair for him. Tom sat down and then Tord sat. Tord reached out his hand across the table to hold Toms. He gently rubbed it.   
"So how did everything go?"  
"Great. Well. I mean, Edd and Matt don’t remember anything about armies and stuff now, so, Id say we're safe."  
"Good." Tord pulled back and started eating his chicken.   
"I told them we were going on a date tonight."  
"Oh? Well I have the rest of the night planned out for us here."  
"We'll have to tell them we stayed in a hotel."   
Tord blushed. "Then they’ll think that we...you know..."  
Tom laughed. "Well they might be right..."


	20. Chapter Twenty

After they finished dinner, Tom cleaned up while Tord ran them a bath. He had one of those big hot tub baths with all the water jets. Tom walked in and slowly slipped out of everything but his boxers, and came behind Tord, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck. "Mm remember the last time you took a bath?"  
Tord turned red. "Ah don’t remind me! It was embarrassing."  
Tom chuckled. "Well are we going to go in in our clothes or...?"  
Tord, blushing like crazy, took his clothes off and then slid into the tub, Tom unable to tear his gaze away. Tom slipped off his boxers and then joined him. They both sighed with pleasure at the warm water.   
"Ah, this is the life," Tord said, leaning his head back.   
"And you don’t even need your hentai this time."  
"Yeah I have you."  
They both chuckled and Tom pulled Tord over to him, placing him on his lap. Tom took some soap and they took turns washing each other. Tord leaned back against his chest. "So. My little commie is the great Red Leader," Tom said.   
Tord nodded, eyes closed.  
"And my little Jehovah’s witness is the great Blue Leader," he said.  
"Who do you think would win in a war?"  
"Me, obviously," Tord said.  
"Oh yeah? Even a...splash war?"  
"A what?" Tord still had his eyes closed and was too relaxed at first to see what a playful mood Tom was in.   
"A splash war!" Tom declared, and the next thing Tord knew he had been dunked under the water. He came up, wide eyed and sputtering, his hair horns going in opposite directions. "Drittsek!" (Asshole!) He cried at the laughing Tom. He splashed him in the face. Before they knew it, the two of them were engaged in an all out splash war, getting more water on the floor than on themselves.  
Finally, Tord gave up. He slumped to the edge of the tub. "I give up. I can’t do it anymore. My arms are too tired."  
"Are you sure?" Tom kept splashing him.   
Tord just nodded.  
"You have to admit that I won then. Admit defeat!"  
Tord groaned. "Nooooo"  
"Then I won’t stop splashing you." Tom kept up splashing Tord in the face until he started coughing. "Ok, ok, you win!" He said between coughs.  
"Ha!" Tom pumped his fist in the air in victory. Tord looked absolutely exhausted. "Hey, you ok?" The Brit asked, pulling the tired Norwegian close and patting his back gently.   
"Mhm. Just tired." Tom pulled him close to his chest again and they lay there in the water for a while longer. Tom stroked Tords hair, and closed his eyes, a smile making its way across his face. Tord was right, this was the life.   
"I love you, witness," Tord muttered.  
"I love you too, commie."  
The warmth and comfort of the water and Toms arms around him eventually lulled Tord to sleep. Tom was half asleep himself when he realized his other half had fallen asleep and he gingerly moved Tord off him and propped him up so he could drain the water from the tub. Then he picked him up. Tord murmured and shivered clinging to Tom as he dried him off. "It's alright, I got ya. Let’s get to bed," Tom said. He helped Tord into a pair of clean boxers and then put him under the bed covers. He rummaged through the drawers and put on some boxers himself before crawling into bed with the other man.   
Tom felt his eyes start to glow red again and he growled at the spirit. "Stop it. Not now. Give us some peace. Don’t you think we've been through enough?"   
The spirit sighed as it flew out of him. "Fiiinnnee. "  
Tom fell asleep. 

~The End~


End file.
